This invention relates generally to displaying bookmarks in a social networking system, and in particular to ordering the displayed bookmarks.
Social networking systems typically maintain a social graph including many objects to which its users may connect. Examples of objects include interactive applications, groups of users, or brand pages. To allow a user to more easily access objects to which the user is connected, the social networking system may provide bookmarks that link to the objects as part of a user interface displayed to the user.
However, as a user becomes connected to an increasing number of objects, the number of bookmarks displayed to the user can become overwhelming. This makes it be time-consuming and frustrating for a user to find a particular bookmark from a large number of displayed bookmarks.